


I've Got it All (Most)

by bobledufromage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobledufromage/pseuds/bobledufromage
Summary: WARNING: ENDGAME SPOILERSSo this is my tiny shitty response to the ending of Avengers: Endgame. They did my boys wrong and I need to fix it.Please don't read if you haven't seen Endgame and don't want it spoiled.





	I've Got it All (Most)

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS FIC.
> 
> It is Canon divergence but there are still a lot of elements that will spoil the film if you haven't seen it yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Modest Mouse's song of the same name.
> 
> I do not own anything.
> 
> Enjoy!

That was it. Thanos had been snapped away, the fighting was over. Tony Stark gave his life for the world, for his daughter. Steve couldn't quite believe he was gone, but it was an honourable death. Something to be proud of. They won, it was almost over.

There was only one thing left to do, now the funeral was done. Returning the infinity stones. Travelling through time and space, rectifying so many mistakes. It was only right that he be the one to do it. Everyone else had families and reason to stay. Bruce had already set up the portal, the only thing Steve had to do was leave.

“Sure you don't want me to come with you?” Sam's familiar voice was a relief after so long.

“You're a good man, Sam, but no. This one's on me.” Steve looked at Bucky, smiling wearily. “Don't do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.” Bucky's answering smile was blinding. It made something in Steve's chest ache, how ready Bucky was to just let Steve go. He knew he'd be back, but after how long? Would Bucky wait for him?

“Buck. Oh god, pal, I missed you so much.” Steve clung to Bucky desperately, shoulders slumping when he felt Bucky's own arms wrap around his waist. They hadn't done this yet; between the last fight and Tony, there hadn't been much time for reunions.

“Hey, Steve? Do me a favour?” Bucky whispered, his lips close to Steve's ear.

“What is it?” Steve hoped he could pull this favour off; he owed it to Bucky at least to grant him this one thing.

“Try to get back to Peggy. You've got a literal time machine, you can go back and live a life with her.” Steve pulled back from the embrace, looking at Bucky in shock.

“Bucky… I can't do that. I can't just leave you and Sam and the other Avengers. Besides, Peggy moved on and had a happy life. I've made my peace with that part of my life, and sure I'm gonna miss her, but I know she was happy, despite everything. I'll be straight back after dropping the stones off, okay?”

“Just. Don't stay here on our account. You deserve a break, pal. More than the rest of us.”

Sighing heavily, he gave Bucky one last squeeze before walking over to the pad, briefcase of stones in one hand and Mjolnir in the other. He still wasn't sure how he'd managed to acquire the hammer, but Thor had been insistent, “Mjolnir is for the worthy. And you, Captain, are the worthiest of us all.”

“See you soon, buddy.” Steve pretended not to hear the crack in Bucky's voice. He didn't know how he could leave if he acknowledged it.

“Now, Cap, we'll see you in about 5 seconds. Good luck.” Steve saluted Bruce, his helmet falling over his head quickly. He spared one last glance at Bucky before he was sucked into the quantum realm.

*********

Returning the stones was all too easy. It was a straightforward mission, no complications now that Thanos was no longer a contender. It was over all too soon, something of a relief to Steve. Bucky was right. He'd been fighting so long; he was in desperate need of a break. And he intended to take one for himself. It may be selfish, sure, but he wanted to live a life. A normal life, without fighting aliens or long wars. He'd sacrificed so much for everyone else but now it was time to stop. Tony had realised the same thing, and he was finally resting. It was Steve's turn now.

It was without a hint of regret that he arrived back, looking around to Bruce and confirming the stones were all back where they belonged.

He stepped off the portal, walking over to Sam and handing over his shield. “Look after it for me, won't you? I don't know a better person for the job.” Sam looked up at him with disbelief. “Well I mean Bucky probably wouldn't do too badly, but I have another job for him. Put it on.” Sam slipped his arm through the straps, holding it up to look at it clearly. “How does it feel?” Steve asked knowingly.

“Like it's somebody else's.” Sam replied, still looking at it in awe.

“Well it isn't.” Steve smirked and clapped Sam on the shoulder before turning to Bucky, grinning broadly at him. “Hey, Buck? What do you say to retiring to a farm somewhere with me?”

“What is it with retiring to the farm? Seems to be going round at the moment.” Bucky muttered to himself, unaware (or perhaps uncaring) that Steve could hear him. He looked at Steve, grey eyes piercing, and Steve felt his breath catch, “Sure punk, but I get to pick where.” Steve beamed and walked over to him, wrapping his arm securely around Bucky's waist.

They turned as one to look over at Sam having a minor fanboy freakout over his new shield. Steve smiled again, revelling in the moment. He knew it was going to be a struggle, coming to terms with the heavy losses they've faced and adjusting to a new life, but it was going to be worth it in the end. He was finally at peace.


End file.
